Friends?
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Kagome gives her soul to Kikyo, yet things don't go exactly how she had planned. And Inuyasha is the one suffering the most from this decision
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this fic. It came to me a few nights ago! Just so you know, I hate Kikyo! It may not seem like it I dunno but I do, she is pretty much one of the only characters i hate that is supposed to be "good" :**

**Please read and tell me your thoughts.**

I fixed some errors that were so obvious I felt like a moron to let them sit any longer, and I'd like to let you all know that I will be continuing this and my two other fics soon, I also have some other fics started but I don't feel like publishing those until I have finished some more of these other ones. I just have a lot of stuff going on right now. But keep commenting telling me what I can do better and if you think I am a good writer or not. :

Lets Be Friends:

The dark canopy of the forest is like a shield covering the two girls, or woman, as they are. No one knows they are there, no one expects them to be talking in the first place. They weren't friends they were more like enemies.

"Kagome," Kikyo's low voice says, rude and cold, as it always is when speaking to this girl from the future, the girl that has captured her Inuyasha's heart, yet neither know it.

"Kikyo," Kagome said, her voice of one in which she greets a long lost friend.

"You seek me out. Why?" Kikyo would never admit it but this girl fascinated her, always doing the unpredictable, unlike everyone else she knew.

"I just wanted to give you my soul, it would make you human again right?" Kagome questioned her voice soft.

Kikyo was once again taken aback by the girl before her, the girl who resembled her so in appearance, but held nothing in comparison otherwise. "What?"

"Will you be human if your soul returns to you? The soul you once possessed?" Kagome questioned softly, but hurriedly, she wanted to get this over with, the pain was unbearable.

"Why do you offer me your soul girl? Is it tainted?" Kikyo couldn't help but think of other reasons for this girls kindness, she had no right to be this kind to her, when all she tried to do was kill her, or steal Inuyasha away.

"Its not tainted Kikyo. I want to make Inuyasha happy. You living would make him happy. Please take it, don't take him to hell, take it and you two can live in peace, I want him alive and happy." Kagome stared at the ground, silent tears trekking down her face.

"Are you sure this is what you want girl?" Kikyo didn't want to say this Kagome's name, not when she looked like her. Kikyo was aware of Inuyasha's presence on the other side of the clearing, she knew he was listening, and was wondering if he would put a stop to this girl's obvious foolishness.

"Yes, its the right thing to do. Just after it's done, will you say goodbye to all of my friends for me."

Kikyo simply nodded, she stared at Inuyasha for a moment, waiting for him to jump out of the bushes to stop them, but he didn't, maybe she misread his feelings. At that she smiled, he still cared for her.

With a sigh Kikyo began transferring the girls soul into her body. Blue light emanated through Kikyo, enveloping her form, pink enveloped Kagome's form, and where the lights met was a thin line of purple. The soul flew from Kagome, trailing along the light, until the transferring point, where it stopped, slowly being drawn back into Kagome's form.

"Kagome," Kikyo whispered for the second time that day, Kagome looked to her, her eyes bright with restrained fear. "You have to let go, for me to have your soul, you must let go of this world." Kikyo urged gently

"I can't," Kagome cried tearfully, "I can't just let go of _him _but I know it is the right thing to do, tell him I loved him too. Please." Tears leaked from Kagome's eyes, she had never told him, why hadn't she told him.

Kikyo sighed. "Tell him yourself."

Just as she said this Inuyasha walked from his hiding place, making himself known to the younger more beautiful miko.

"Kagome." he whispered, tears also fell freely from his eyes. "Don't do this."

Resolve hardening she turned to him, letting a smile form on her lips. "Inuyasha," she sighed contently, like she owned his heart, but she knew she didn't, "I love you, don't forget me, please." With that her soul transferred into Kikyo's body, restoring some of the warmth to Kikyo's cold frame.

"NO!!" Inuyasha cried, running to the falling girl.

He caught her before her limp body hit the ground. "Kagome," he whispered into her hair. "come back, I love you." Tears fell into her raven locks, leaving tears to fall from the tips. "Wake up, we were supposed to mate." When no words being answered from his former companion, he raised his head to the sky and howled, "KAGOME!"

Kikyo just stood watching the performance. Inuyasha turned to glare at her. "Give her, her soul back!" He growled, his teeth snapping with his intensity.

She stared at him blankly. "What's done is done." She said simply. With that she turned.

"Kikyo." He growled again, this time louder, "She deserves to live her life, give her back her soul" he clutched to Kagome's stiff body tighter.

She stared at him, her eyes alight with humor. "You were in the bushes, you should have stopped it." With that she turned and left him to mourn. Maybe one day she would return the girls soul.

THE END

**I think this is just a one-shot, unless you want more.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT PLEASE!**

**I LOVE TO WRITE SO ANYTHING TO GET BETTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry everyone for not updating this sooner

I am so sorry everyone for not updating this sooner! : I've been so busy! I will try not to be gone so long ever again! But during my absence, I have started to write so many other pieces. Should I just keep those to myself for a while, or would you like me to post them? Don't worry; I am also currently working on "Hard" and "Journey of Two In Love With One" if any of you are waiting for updates on those I should have those posted soon! I hope anyway! : Also if any of you have a livejournal I have one, and you can access it at

_lovinthelove(dot)livejournal(dot)com_

Replace the (dot) with a .

**I hope you all enjoy this, and it was worth the wait! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and Co. Rumiko Takahashi has the pleasure of that. Sigh I simply write about them to my hearts content, for no profits at all.**

**--**

_**Chapter 2:**_

Inuyasha sat clutching Kagome's body to his chest, crying softly into her hair. His body slightly shaking from his heart wrenching sobs. Why did he have to stand by and watch? Why did he just let Kikyo take Kagome's soul? Why was he such a fool?

Before he could contemplate his thoughts further, he felt a movement in his arms. He hurriedly glanced at Kagome's previously cold, lifeless figure, to see the rosy color returning to her cheeks, her eyes fluttering beneath her lids. "Kagome?" He questioned happily, tears still streaming down his face, but his heart felt lighter.

"Unhh…" was all he got in response, but it was something.

"You're alive!" He shouted, rejoicing that he had not lost his love. He hugged her body tightly against his, not ever wanting to let her leave. Before he could tell her how much he loved her, he felt her roughly pushing against his chest, scrambling out of his grasp. Inuyasha's heart dropped at the look of confusion on her face.

"Do I know you?" She calmly asked, curiosity and confusion the only emotion in her voice. None of the love that used to lace her voice when she spoke to him, none of the glimmer of adoration lighting her eyes, just the usual glimmer of when she was meeting someone new.

Inuyasha was beyond puzzled. She looked the same; she smelt the same, why didn't she remember him? They'd spent pretty much everyday together for over two years and suddenly she had no recollection of him at all? _Well, _he mused, _she did just go through a traumatic event, I guess she will just need to calm down a little bit, and then things can go back to normal. _He nodded to himself slightly, not quite believing his thoughts.

"Sango?" 'Kagome' bellowed out. _She remembers Sango? But not me…this isn't just from what happened. _Inuyasha silently mused.

Sango came bursting through the bushes, donned in her demon slayer outfit her hiriakotsu slung over her shoulder, her arm notched and ready to launch it at the threat that opposed her friend. As soon as Sango did a scoop of the area as she saw was Kagome and Inuyasha. "What is it Kagome?" She asked, completely confused as to why Kagome would yell like that for her.

Kagome simply pointed at Inuyasha. "Who is this?" She asked, continually staring Inuyasha down with a calculated eye.

Sango walked over to Kagome warily, placing her hand on Kagome's forehead, checking for a fever of some sort. "That's Inuyasha," Sango said in a calm voice. With her attention still on Kagome she asked, "Inuyasha what happened to her? Her aura is different, its like something's gone missing."

Inuyasha swallowed a lump in his throat, his eyes going downcast unable to look at either girl. "Kik-Kikyo took her soul…" He mumbled out but loud enough for Sango and Kagome to discern what he said.

"Kikyo?" Kagome questioned, her head tilting to the side trying to put together tough problem. After a moment of silent she asked. "Who is Kikyo?"

Inuyasha and Sango exchanged worried glances, both of them thinking the same thing. _How can she forget someone who caused so much pain and heartache in her time here? _

Kagome simply shrugged her shoulders, tugging on Sango's arm. "Nice to meet you, In-u-yash-a." She stated slowly, tasting the sound of this strange mans name on her tongue for the first time. She tossed him a brilliant smile before turning to Sango. "Where is Koga? I haven't seen him in awhile." She batted her eyes at Sango. Clearly telling Sango that her friend's feelings for the wolf youkai have upped its quotient.

Inuyasha's heart jumped in his chest, _Koga? _He growled lowly, getting an uneasy glance from the retreating Kagome. _Kagome…_ his heart yearned for her, calling to her, but for the first time since he's met her, Kagome didn't answer his call.

_**:End of Chapter 2:**_

--

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed writing it, and I am quite happy with the outcome of it! :) I don't know how long this story will be…it could turn into a long story…Please review, even if all you have to say is "I read it." Lol. If you review, you just may get this next piece quickly! Review! …Please. Gets down on knees and begs


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh, heh. –Giggles Nervously- Oops, I kind of, maybe, forgot about this story a little bit. –Blanches- I'm sorry! I really hope people still are into this story because I think it could be going places, its just whether or not this lazy author gets off her fat butt and takes it there! Can everyone forgive me for being so neglectful lately? I know I say this every time, but I seriously mean it this time; [yes I did mean it the other times as well but this time I can feel it] life is **_**still**_** hectic, but it will be calming down a bit soon, hopefully by the end of February I will have more time. I have a job now, and I am almost done with school, [I will be going back next fall but I am almost done for now] So that should give me more time right? I sure hope so, because that is what I am counting on. :] And I should be getting a laptop soon as well, we'll see how that pans out. I can try and update mini updates if everyone would be appeased with that, otherwise it may be around February before I update again. Which is completely my fault, these damn story ideas keep popping into my head and I never have time to complete ANY of them. I just need to stick with one and that'd be good, but I can't do that. I am going to work on finishing up the ones I have going, and I will post my completed one-shots I have. And holy crap I'm rambling, again, see this is what happens when I've been going for 546546797643 years… On with the fic – I hope you enjoy/read it!**

**Chapter 3: Friends Lost?**

Inuyasha glared from his perch high in a tree, watching as Kagome talked with Koga. No. He watched as Kagome _flirted _with Koga. He regretted all of those times he'd said she flirted with him before, because now he knew what her actually flirting with Koga looked like, and it was sickening.

He watched as she giggled, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers while glancing up at the wolf demon through her lashes. His claws raked the branch he was sitting in, ripping deep gauges into the harmless wood. He couldn't even do a fucking thing to stop this. She didn't remember him for some odd reason so that would just look weird. And no matter how much his brain was screaming at him to go tear the filthy wolf to shreds his heart wouldn't let him. He couldn't bare to see that look of confusion on Kagome's face that she'd been directing at him all day.

Koga was eating this up, from what he'd been told Kagome had no recollection of the stupid mutt, and now here she was flirting it up with him. He just knew that mutt was holding her back, and he couldn't be happier then he was right now.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Koga murmured, pushing her hair behind her ear with a careful hand; because he could do that now with no repercussions. "I have to get going, but I will visit soon, okay?" His gruff voice murmured lowly, for her ears only; and of course Inuyasha's whom Koga knew was listening on.

"Please do," Kagome pleaded, wrapping her arms around Koga in a fierce hug. "I'll miss you." She whispered, pressing a shy kiss to his cheek before turning away laughing. "Bye," She called over her shoulder, skipping her way back to Kaede's hut.

A smug expression pulled at Koga's features, and he turned to look over at Inuyasha. "How's it feel, _mutt_?" Gone was all the traces of softness that Koga's voice had held moments prior, left was only callous coldness in which he directed towards his once rival in love.

Inuyasha merely growled, barely holding himself back from lunging at the wolfs jugular and putting an end to his smarmy taunts. "Don't get _too _full of yourself, flea-bag. This isn't going to last." Inuyasha's voice was adamant but if anyone dared to listen closely they could hear the slight quiver in which betrayed Inuyasha's confidence in the matter.

"But when that happens, Kagome will already be my mate." Koga grinned, and before he knew what happened Inuyasha had launched the branch that was resting just above his head at the wolfs face.

"That won't happen." Of that he was sure.

--

While Kagome had been talking with Koga, Miroku, Sango and Kaede had been trying to figure out what happened. They always turned up empty handed though, for no one knew the exact reason why Kagome would remember all of them, but not Inuyasha or Kikyo, it just was not making any sense.

They sat in silence, contemplating all this further when a light bulb went off in Miroku's head. He snapped his fingers, drawing everyone's attention to himself. "I got it."

When Miroku made no move to elaborate sooner Sango whacked him on the back of the head with her hand. "Do tell." She muttered sarcastically, an invitation for him to continue.

"Well, Inuyasha said Kagome gave Kikyo her soul, right?" He paused, letting that information sink into their brains. "Well, by all means then, Kagome should be dead, for without a soul, one cannot walk the earth. Kikyo is proof of that, for she uses the souls of others to sustain her own life." Miroku watched the irritation seep into Sango's expression as she reached for her hiriakotsu, obviously planning on giving Miroku a good whack. "Do you remember that time Kanna tried to steal Kagome's soul, but she couldn't do it because Kagome's soul was too large?"

"Yes." Sango stated, impatient. She was debating whether or not this question had any relevance to the situation or if she should give into her baser instincts and give the damn monk a good beating.

"Well, I think this ties in. Kagome's soul was too large for that. But Kagome gave her soul to Kikyo yet she still lives. This could only mean that Kagome's soul was larger than Kikyo's. So Kagome only gave Kikyo back her portion, and Kagome kept the rest of it. Which could also explain why she remembers us, yet not Inuyasha and Kikyo. For when Kikyo took Kagome's soul, her memories of Inuyasha and Kikyo went with it."

"So are you saying Kagome was only in love with Inuyasha, because Kikyo was?" Sango questioned, incredulous. It seemed outlandish that Kikyo's feelings for Inuyasha would carry on through Kagome.

"No. I don't believe that's true. I believe Kagome's feelings were her own, but in her dire need to make Inuyasha happy, I think that Kagome gave up those feelings as well as her soul." Miroku took in a deep breath. "Kagome had no idea any of this would happen, she just wanted to give Inuyasha the one of the things he's always wanted; Kikyo. Kagome's feelings for him are still inside of her somewhere, her mind must have locked them away before she awoke so she would not have to go through the pain of Inuyasha's betrayals twice."

Inuyasha stormed into the hut having heard all of that. "I don't give a damn about Kikyo right now." He growled out, slamming his fist into the side of the hut nearly knocking the whole thing down with the force of it. "All I want is _my_ Kagome back! And I will do whatever it takes to make that happen." His voice was hoarse as he stormed right back out of the hut, passing a humming Kagome along the way.

"Hey." She called out to him, her voice soft.

He couldn't stop himself from turning around and looking at her, sure it caused him pain, but no longer was she looking at him with a look akin to fear.

"What's wrong?" She questioned just as softly. She sidled up next to him, the flowers she'd previously been picking clutched in one hand and the wind softly blowing her hair. She looked beautiful.

"Nothing." He muttered, somewhat harshly.

That didn't seem to deter her, for she kept walking towards him, determination set in her features. "I may not know you very well, Inuyasha, having just met you. But I can still see there is something wrong." She sat down on the ground next to him, tugging on his sleeve while urging him to sit as well. "it'll help to talk about it."

Inuyasha sighed, but complied with her wishes, plopping down next to her. He didn't talk though merely stared out ahead of him, thinking.

"Hey," she giggled slightly, and he whipped his head in her direction, curious as to what made her laugh. She gave him a bland look. "For this whole talking thing to work you'll have to actually talk."

He gave her a small smile before he sighed again. "I just-" he murmured, hoping that if he told her she would remember him. "I've just lost a very good friend." He muttered sadly.

She gasped, her arms wrapping around him in a fierce hug. "Oh god," She murmured horrified. "How close were you two?" She murmured into his shoulder, tears pooling in her eyes although she didn't know why.

"I was in love with her." He murmured softly, his arms coming up to wrap around her lithe form, holding onto her, and the memories they shared together.

**End Chapter 3.**

**Phew. Wow. Sorry about that, I still can't believe how long its been. Why was I taking so long to update, that wasn't so hard to write, nor did it take as long as I had come to believe it would. Eh. I think I was just putting it off because I can. LOL. But I've got one chapter finished and a general direction of where this is going to go so I think that should makes things easier right? Well I sure hope so, for the sake of all you guys! :] Please review, I would like to know if anyone is still reading this ol' thing. :D  
I love all of you, and once again I am terribly sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

I just haven't been having any inspiration to write. I start too; but I'm drained and I don't have enough energy to actually think. T_T it does not make for a good story…let me tell you. My head hurts really badly and every time I seem to catch an idea I loose it just as quickly and it is making me VERY frustrated.

**DISCLAIMER: I do[not] own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4:**

"That cannot be easy." Miroku stated, watching Inuyasha with a calculative eye.

"Walking can't be easy?" Sango questioned, looking curiously between Inuyasha and Miroku; he'd spoken out of nowhere, and it had thrown her for a bit of a loop.

"No, not walking." Miroku nodded towards Kagome, who was playing with Shippo and some other village children, yet his gaze did not waver from Inuyasha. "It must not be easy to love someone and not have them know you." It was only then that Miroku's gaze turned to her; he stared at her with such intensity that she had to force herself to look away.

"Yeah." Sango whispered, feeling sorry for both of her friends.

--

Kagome laughed happily as she chased around the kids; she had always been good with children having watched her brother when she was younger. She scooped Shippo into her arms, surprising him from behind. Once he was secured in her arms she fell to the ground, laughing at the young Kitsune's gasp.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he stared at her. He could tell that she was different; she seemed lighter – like there were fewer burdens on her soul.

Kagome released her grip, rubbing her cheek along his red hair. "Go play." She stated, shooing him in the direction of the roaming children.

She watched them for a bit; smiling softly as they giggled and smiled obviously enjoying themselves.

She sat up, her arms holding up her body as she surveyed the area. She felt like she was being watched, but she didn't feel threatened by it.

Her grin broadened – almost turning into a smirk- as she took in the picture Sango and Miroku made. She didn't think either of them realized it, but the were standing closer then normal; their robes were touching with each pass of the wind. They seemed to be intent on their conversation and she soon followed their gazes.

She couldn't help but to beam at the sight that greeted her. Inuyasha, her new friend, was pacing a few yards away. She'd only known him for a few days but she knew she could trust him, though there was something that seemed to be continuously bothering her whenever she was near him, she always felt this nagging in the back of her mind like she was missing something, something important. But she never dwelled on it for too long though, she preferred to think on the bright side of matters.

She stood up, brushing off her backside to make sure no blades of grass clung to her person. She slowly made her way over to Inuyasha, waving as she got nearer. "Hey!" She called out, drawing his attention to her.

When her gaze met his she was hit with an overwhelming sadness, all of which was invoked by the devastated look present on his features. "Hi." He murmured, changing the direction of his pacing so his feet took him towards her.

"Are you alright?" She questioned, referring to what he'd told her yesterday.

He gave a curt nod, before replying in a gruff tone. "Fine."

She smiled softly, closing the last inches between them. She grabbed his hand, dragging him along. "Lets take your mind of it."

As she made her way through the forest, stopping to look at various things she couldn't help but let her mind wander. She remembered the previous day, where he'd told her he lost someone he loved. She couldn't help but feel a bit sad, it always hurt to lose someone you loved, but she also felt hope flare throughout her – and it seemed to be in the deep part of her mind that felt like she was missing something.

With that thought she was drawn into her memories of that moment;

_She gasped, her arms wrapping around him in a fierce hug. "Oh god," She murmured horrified. "How close were you two?" She murmured into his shoulder, tears pooling in her eyes although she didn't know why._

"_I was in love with her." He murmured softly, his arms coming up to wrap around her lithe form, holding onto her, and the memories they shared together._

_At his words she had tightened her grasp on him, burying her head into his shoulder as she sobbed against him. Murmurs of "I'm sorry" fell repeated from her lips as her fingers brushed through his hair – she couldn't help but feel like she was to blame._

_The moment didn't last longer than a second before she felt him pull away. She watched as he left, sitting in a daze._

_Inuyasha inhaled her scent as she buried her face in his shoulder, when he heard the words "I'm sorry" fall past her lips for the first time he knew he had to get away. He couldn't stand to see her like this, but right now there wasn't much he could do about it. Before he could stop himself he was pulling away, slipping out of her grasp and bounding into the nearest tree, his whispered words lingering on the breeze: "I can't do this." _

"Can't do this?" Kagome questioned, shocked that she hadn't heard those words before.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked from her side, he wasn't quite sure why Kagome had stopped but her hand had tightened around his own.

"What can't you do?" He heard Kagome inquire suddenly and he stiffened, his whole form going rigid as he processed her words.

When Inuyasha didn't answer her right away Kagome slowly turned to face him, letting go of his hand in the process. "Inuyasha?"

"There's a lot I can't do." He finally answered looking down at the ground. "I didn't stop it from happening." His voice was husky and his bangs were covering his face from her view. "I could have stopped it, I should have; but I didn't." He had tears pooling in his eyes, and he didn't know why he was confessing this but he needed to get it off his chest. "Why didn't I stop it?" He cried, and before he could stop himself he pulled her into a tight hug, encasing her entire form. "Why?" he rubbed his hand down her back, a sigh escaping his lips. "It's all my fault, and for that I'm sorry." He murmured into her hair softly. "Forgive me. Please, forgive me, Kagome."

Kagome's heart thudded against her chest, she felt like she was going to pass out from the rate it was beating but she stood there. She didn't understand what was happening, she didn't understand why she had tears streaming down her face, and she didn't understand why he was asking her to forgive him. It didn't make any sense, but that didn't stop her from reassuring him. "You're forgiven Inuyasha." She sniffled, gripping his haori firmly in her hands and burying her face in his chest. "There is no reason for you to apologize anymore, Inuyasha. It's over."

Inuyasha's demon roared at her words, he wanted to shake her, tell her it would never be over, that he loved her and that meant forever but he didn't want to scare her. So he would just have to wait, and bid his time. Kagome was his, and nothing would change that.

"What do we have here?" A cold voice questioned from the tree line to their right.

Kagome lifted her head from its place on Inuyasha's chest. "Oh." She squeaked in surprise before pulling away from Inuyasha's grasp. Kagome looked curiously from Inuyasha to the person who had interrupted, wondering what was causing Inuyasha to growl in such a way. "Who is this Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo." Inuyasha snarled, unable to control his rage at seeing her.

Kagome smiled warmly at the woman, before stepping forward a fraction. "Hi Kikyo. My name is Kagome." Though she had greeted the woman; she couldn't help the sadness that intruded on her form as she drew nearer. "Are you a friend of Inuyasha's then?"

Kikyo gaped briefly at the young woman in front of her, before laughter spilled forth from her throat. "Very good friend." She spoke aloud; she smirked she'd destroyed Kagome once, and she would enjoy doing it again.

So Kikyo's a bit evil I guess. I didn't even mean to do that. ^^; Good? Bad? Ugly? I dunno which but did you like it. Like I said; I'm exhausted X_x So I don't know how well this was but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Read, Review and Tell all your friends. :]


End file.
